


Opening up Yoosung Kim

by Misskiku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: MC wants to open up her christmas present, Yoosung Kim.Its smut. Total and complete smut.





	

“Yoosung… can I… open my present now?” you asked, raising a coy eyebrow as you took a single step closer to him. He looked up at you, confusion in his eyes. He saw the heat in yours, the way you chewed on your bottom lip, and found himself warming. He realised how quiet his apartment was at that moment, how it was just the two of you, and that there was something in your eyes he’d seen before in his dreams. The kind of dreams he wouldn’t repeat to anyone.

“Wh-What?” He swallowed thickly. You stepped closer to him still, just a breath away, and tilted your head forward as if to kiss him. He mirrored you, eyes going to your lips and fluttering shut. You stopped him with a hand flat on his chest. You lay it there for a moment, letting his breath dust your mouth, feeling the quickening pace of his heart, before dragging your hand down slowly.

“You,” you breathed against his lips. “You’re my present, remember?”

He sucked in a breath, short and sharp and delicious. When he exhaled, it faltered between you. His cheeks burned and when you drew a hand to his neck, thumb sliding across his pulse, it jumped beneath your touch. He was reacting to you, to your touch, so perfectly. You drew a finger to the buttons on his shirt, tugging it lightly. His eyes had blown wide with want, desire, and the slightest fear.

He didn’t know how to answer, didn’t know if the words would form in his throat, so he did what he could. He closed the distance between your lips and kissed you.

It was gentle at first, as his kisses always were. Soft and pliant and just a little unsure. He was testing the waters now, hands going to your hips and gripping softly. His touch was warm, your skin fluttering with heat. With a finger hooked around his buttons, you drew him closer, harder, against your lips, deepening the kiss. He reciprocated immediately.

His lips parted against yours. His hands dragged around your back, sliding up and down, feeling every inch of your curves. You were alight beneath him. It was all you could do to get closer, pulling him towards you by his collar. You worked his buttons one by one, your lips never parting for more than a moment. It was sloppy and heated and when you dragged your tongue against his bottom lip, he gasped in return. The sounds he made sent heat pooling to your core. You wanted to hear him gasp and moan and cry your name. Your tongue danced across his bottom lip before slipping through them and meeting his waiting tongue.

This territory was new for you both. You fumbled through it, teeth clacking, tongues brushing together, tracing his teeth, the roof of his mouth, before he pried at your tongue with his lips. It had you gasping now, and he took that moment to delve his tongue into your mouth. He tasted you as you had him. Like you were a sweet he’d longed for, imagined tasting, one he’d desired for so long. You sucked on his tongue, he moaned and then you were kissing harder than before. He pulled you flush against him and a broken moan spilled from his lips as you pressed up against the prominent reaction he was having.

You were panting now, mind spinning. This was happening. Really happening. With the last of his buttons undone, you slipped his shirt off his shoulders and dragged your hands down his bare chest. He shivered beneath your touch, muscles clenching, flexing from your cold fingers.

“C-Can we –?” Yoosung stammered, breathing hard against your lips. His eyes were half-lidded as he rested his forehead against yours. He gave you a tug, pulling you with a small step towards his room. “B-Bedroom,” he managed to choke, and you were quick to follow. You kissed him all the way to his room, through the door, and even as he fell to his bed and you straddled his lap.

You wanted more. To be closer, to satisfy the aching desire between your legs. You hooked your arms around his neck to balance yourself and rolled your hips against the obvious tent in his pants. The broken groan he sounded was perfect and delicious and sent a spear of warmth right to your centre. He kissed down your neck as you rolled your hips again. The friction was amazing. Like nothing you’d felt before, nothing like your hand in the privacy of your own room. You were nervous and eager, _more than eager_ , and to have him feel the same only fuelled your desire.

Yoosung fumbled with your shirt before you helped him tug it over your head. He took his mouth to your newly exposed skin, to your collarbones, sucking and tugging each with his lips and tongue. He moaned against your skin when you rocked in slow, tortuously slow movements against him. In response, he sucked harder on the flesh above your breasts, right above your bra. That had you gasping. His lips stole away with a pop. He was relishing and exploring your exposed skin not just with his teeth and tongue and lips but with his hands. They ghosted over your hips. They dragged up your stomach and he chuckled when you shivered, when your stomach jumped beneath his touch.

You were just as warm as he was. Your cheeks just as red. The heat pooling between your legs burned as hot as your face. When he laughed, you felt the rumble right against you. You never thought being so close to someone could be so embarrassing and heated and perfect at the same time. You wanted him here and now but you wanted to drag this on for an eternity. But the way his gasps, his ragged moans, were becoming short and breathless, you knew he teetering on the edge. You slowed down your movements, stilling against him, and he whined against your neck.

God. You just wanted to hear him cum right now.

“I want you,” you breathed into his ear, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. You’d had enough of this slow build up and slipped off your bra before tugging off your pants. His eyes blew wider than before, going straight to your breasts, as if he’d never seen breasts before. You bit your lip, struggling to hold back a laugh, and when he cupped your breasts it was all you could do not to shiver and moan. He pinched and pulled at your nipples, rolling the flesh between his fingers as your own went to his pants. You didn’t want to rush this but your mind was clouded with want and desire and you really needed to satisfy the need between your legs.

All you did was touch the button of his pants and his hips bucked. He was so reactive you would’ve loved to tease him, to see how many moans you could draw out of him, see him whimper and shiver from your hand alone, but you desperately wanted him now. You freed him from the confines of his pants and a hand blanketed his eyes in embarrassment. A dark stain coloured his boxers from where the tip of his cock lay. The cloth tented prominently and when you drew a finger down his length he rolled his head back and moaned. It was deep and broken and you really needed to hear that again.

His fingers dug into your hips when you did that a second time. “P-Please,” he moaned, gasping for breath between his moans as he stared at you. He pleaded with his moans, with his heavy breaths. You captured his lips as a reply and shifted around him, laying yourself down on his bed. He crawled over you and kissed you in return. It was slower now, tentative, as it was really beginning to sink in what you were about to do. There were only two articles of clothing separating you now as you raised your hips to his. You loved the way he gasped against your mouth. The way his eyes darkened, meeting yours, reflecting the want in your own eyes. He rocked his hips against yours once, twice, as he ran a finger across the band of your panties.

He didn’t ask but you nodded anyway and he slipped your panties off, dragging them down your legs before you kicked them off and to the floor. The cold air against your bare core had you shivering. You parted your legs, saw the instant his eyes caught the movement, the very first time he saw you bare and open and waiting for him.

You didn’t realise he could blush so hard.

You could tell he wanted more. He wanted to touch you, to explore you fully with his fingers, as they drifted down your hips but you wanted him now. No more waiting. You lifted your hips off the mattress, revealing yourself fully to him.

“I want _you_ ,” you said pointedly again. You sighed as you sank down into the mattress. “ _Please_.”

Yoosung had his boxers off in the next moment and moved so that his tip was right before your entrance. He paused, meeting your eyes, casing them for unease, for any indication that you were unsure. You raised yourself up to kiss him and his uncertainty shattered. He pushed the tip of his cock into you with a heavy moan. You stretched around him, lifting your hips up to accommodate him as he filled you inch by inch. His gasps for air, his breaths riddled with pleasure, sounded right by your ear. He trembled as he pushed his hips against yours until he was fully inside you. Not a shred of distance remained between your bodies.

When you rolled your hips he moaned into your ear. The deepest, most breathless moan he’d given yet. He was straining to contain himself, fingers clenching into the blankets on either side of you, forcing himself to meet your movements as slow and tortuous as they were. It didn’t stay that way for long. With every thrust, every heated movement, he wanted more, until he was leading this dance and forgot everything else. All that mattered was you and this moment. He pulled out of you almost completely before thrusting in deeper. He grabbed your hips as your arms wound around his neck. The only sounds between you was the sweaty slapping of skin against skin and the groans and gasps that were either his or yours.

He couldn’t tell anymore.

When he reached forward and touched your clit, rolling it beneath his thumb, your hips shot up to meet his with a broken moan spilling from your lips. Your movements became frantic. The pressure built and built between you with every thrust. He gasped with every rock of his hips into your ears. His head dropped to your shoulder as he moved faster and harder, no longer pulling out fully as he just thrusted repeatedly. Your name was on his lips, shattering into moans and his fingers were tipping you over the edge.

You cried his name as he moaned yours and shuddered against you with quick, heavy thrusts as he spent himself. The last of his thrusts, the last quick presses of his thumb to your clit had you climaxing. You clenched around him and he moaned deeper. His pleasure spilled into yours and you fed off his as everything blurred around you.

He pulled out and flopped beside you with ragged breaths, a hand clasped over his eyes as if he could hide what you’d just done together. He panted, lungs heaving, as you came down from your high and rolled over to kiss his cheek. He slid his hand down just enough so he could glance at you. The burning red on his cheeks was perfect.

“You’re so cute, Yoosung,” you said, amazed at how breathless you sounded.

“C-Cute?” he gaped. His mouth downturned though he couldn’t hide the sparkle in his eyes. “I thought… after that you’d think I was… handsome or something…”

“How about sexy?” you moved closer to him, gave his lips a quick peck.

He flushed darker. “O-Okay. That’s better… I guess…”

You laughed. “I’m kidding, Yoosung. You’re handsome. Very handsome.” You dragged a hand down his bare chest and up again. He shivered and snatched up your hand, giving it a warm squeeze.

“I love you,” he said. The embarrassment had faded and he faced you fully. He grinned, unable to contain the love in his eyes.

You smiled back. “I love you too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough love for this star prince. This is based on that one chat room where you can make some comment about opening up Yoosung. I just love him.


End file.
